Love Song
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: [SongFicOneShot]Ryan has a song request that Kelsi, who is getting random love notes, doesn't want to fill. So she writes her own version of a love song. Relsi, with mentions of Troyella and Chaylor


YAY for random Relsi oneshots to distract me from homework/other fics!!!!!!! crickets Okay, so maybe I'm the only one happy about that, but that's what you get!!! So I'm totally in love with this song, and finally found out who it was by, after several YouTube searches.

Disclaimer: The song is called "Love Song" and is by Sara Bareilles, so all the credit for the lyrics go to her. I don't own HSM, so don't try to bribe me to give you characters/actors. I would horde them all to myself anyway.

Pairings: Major Relsi, with mentions of Troyella, Chaylor, and Zekepay (you have to squint and look upside down and to the left for the Zekepay).

* * *

It started as a joke. I had written a song for Chad in exchange for his movie passes and a ride to the theater when _Enchanted_ came out. Really, I was writing a song that would have been written anyway in exchange for two hours of staring at James Marsden in tights. It was a pretty good deal.

But then Troy needed a birthday present for Gabriella. I wrote "You Are the Music in Me" and gained access to the best studio in the state, through some random connection of his father's.

Then Sharpay needed a new song for the summer talent show. "Humuhumu" was born the same day I was given first priority for any job openings as Lava Springs.

Soon I had a business. Gabriella had made me some song applications on Word, and Martha had set up a box in the main office to submit the forms. I just emptied the box every Monday and wrote all week. Some of my classmates paid in cash, others in services. Taylor became my chauffer after placing a heavy order for ten songs, one for all the reasons she hated Chad, starting with his hair (Don't fret, they made up later, after Chad got his sister to give me a free haircut for writing another love song). And between the musicals and talent shows, the Evans Twins were practically my slaves.

It was a good business, one that I was more than happy to be a part of. At least, until Request Number 47. That one took a toll from me; because it was the one song I didn't want this person to request. Number 47 was Ryan Evans, requesting a love song.

Ryan, as usual, could not just turn the form into the box. He hand delivered the fluorescent pink sheet, finding me hiding in the auditorium one day. I wasn't really singing, just noodling around, waiting for inspiration.

"Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to"

"That's really good." Ryan said, sitting down next to me. I gave him an insulted look, and he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't heard you sing before, Kels."

"Still, you shouldn't barge in on people." I said. "It's rude."

"Sure thing, Kell-bell." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Can you please just write this for me?"

I took the paper, reading the neat, straight handwriting. "A love song?" I cocked an eyebrow as my heart sank. "What does Ryan Evans need with a love song?"

"Why does Kelsi Nielson need to know the answer to that?" Ryan asked.

"It may spark my creativity." I shrugged. "Or I'm just curious."

"Well, you're just going to have to live in curiosity." He stood up. "Because I'm not telling. Just write me a love song, Kels."

"Wait a minute, Evans!" I yelled. He turned from the door, looking back at me. "You didn't list your payment!"

"I know." He said, returning to the door.

"But I don't write for free!" I shouted.

"Maybe you should start." He said, disappearing behind the door.

"You can't leave me!" I yelled as the door slammed. "What!?" I shrieked in a very Sharpay-like manner. Outraged, a slammed the cover on the keys, no longer wanting to play.

_Blank stares at blank pages/No easy way to say this/You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

"Can you believe that!?!" I screamed that afternoon as Taylor drove me home. "Who does he think he is, just demanding I write him a love song for nothing!?! I mean, really, it's not like I'm looking for a lot here. Remember that time Troy paid in lint?"

Taylor laughed at the memory, then grew serious. "You know, he probably has a good reason, Kels. Maybe you should just write it."

"Taylor Anne McKessie!" I gasped. "Don't let me hear you say that ever again!"

"And we call Sharpay the dramatic one." She rolled her eyes at me. "Kels, it's a song. You write them anyway. It's not like he's demanding you do his chem homework or something." She grinned wickedly. "And it's not like you wouldn't do anything for him."

"I won't do it!" I insisted. "It's not the lack of payment, it's the principle! He can't just go through life demanding everything!"

"Whatever, Kels." She pulled into my driveway. "Now get out before you make me completely crazy."

"Love you too, Tay." I said. She laughed and waved as I closed the door. She drove off as I reached my step, noticing a bright pink envelope sticking out from the mailbox. I took the envelope inside with me, throwing my bag in the hall closet and wandering into the kitchen, opening the envelope. I pulled out a sheet of pink paper, and read the short note inside.

_Kelsi,_

_I know I'm no good with words, so I won't start. But I've got someone better on the case, so expect more from me._

_Love,_

_Me_

I stared blankly at the typed note, wondering who would leave something like this for me. This was something from a sappy teen romance novel. No one would actually do this, especially not to me. I decided that it was joke. Scratching my head, I tossed it in my bag, never giving it a second thought.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song/'cause you asked for it/'cause you need one, you see_

I spent most of the next day in high spirits. During my usual free period noodle session, I figured out the best way to get back at Ryan. I was going to write him a song, all right. He would get a love song, but not quite the love song he expected.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song/'cause you tell me it's/Make or breaking this_

I smiled to myself as I finished the song after school during Taylor's Scholastic Decathlon meeting. The auditorium was empty, and my voice sounded much stronger than normal as I sang the song with a smug smile. That smile was wiped clean as the door opened and Ryan walked in.

"That's wouldn't be my song, would it Kels?" He asked, jumping on stage.

"Sure is." I growled.

"It's not quite what I expected." He said, frowning slightly.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Evans." I spat.

"Obviously." He smiled a crooked little smile that almost made me change my mind. "I don't know, Kels. She may not like it."

"Who?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me." He shrugged. "Well, if that's the best you can do…"

"That's what I can do with such little funds." I said pointedly.

"You know, I only asked for one act of charity!" He suddenly snapped. "After what we've been through, I'd think you'd be able to manage that!"

"What we've been through!?!" I asked in disbelief. "What exactly have we been through together, Ryan Evans!"

"Sharpay's abuse!" He shot at me. "Being ostracized as freaks for the first two and half years of high school! We have more in common than you'll admit, Kelsi."

I paused. He was right. "Look, Ryan, I'm-"

"I know." He said shortly. Tossing his hat on the piano, he ran his fingers through his blond locks. "I'm sorry too." He looked up at me with his cerulean eyes. "We cool?"

I laughed at his ghetto voice. "We're cool." I said. I looked at my music again. He did too.

"So will you change the song?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, leaving the music behind for him and leaving. "I don't have a good reason to."

_If you're on your way/I'm not gonna write you to stay_

I came home to another note. It was the same pink stationary, and I smiled at the sight of it.

"What's that, Kels?" My little brother Andrew asked.

"It's a note." I said.

"A love note?" He jumped up to see the writing.

"No." I snapped.

"It is, isn't it?" He tore it from my hands, running into the kitchen. "MAMA, KELSI GOT A LOVE NOTE!!!!!"

"Give it back you monster!" I yelled, chasing him around the house.

"Kelsi, stop chasing your brother! Drew, give your sister her note!" She yelled. He handed me the envelope. I quickly scanned it.

_Kelsi,_

_I still don't have the words, but I know they're coming. Maybe someday I will be able to give you my own words, on my own stationary, rather than no words on my sister's stationary. For now, I'll just give you hints. _

_Love,_

_Me_

I searched the note for hints, but couldn't find any. The only one was the mention of his sister's stationary, which didn't help me at all. I mean, all girls have pink stationary somewhere. I didn't even have the handwriting to go off of, seeing as both notes were typed. Frustrated, I threw the note in my bag with the other one, and started my math homework.

_If all you have is leaving/I'm gonna need a better/Reason to write you a love song today_

Ryan and I were back on speaking terms, but he seemed nervous. I noticed he was smiling a lot more than normal. During our weekly rehearsal for the talent show (still five months away), he kept losing his place in the music, resulting in sharp smack from Sharpay. I felt sorry for him, and gave him a reassuring grin when her back was turned. This didn't have the desired effect, though, as he promptly lost his balance and fell flat on his ass. Sharpay then dismissed us both, claiming that rehearsing further was a waste of time, and she had to go see Zeke and help him with some 'baking'. Trying not to laugh, I nodded as she sashayed out.

"So today was a failure." Ryan said.

"You weren't that bad." I argued. "Just a little…unfocused."

"Thanks Kels." He smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

We chatted amiably for the ride, finally arriving at my house. "I'll walk you to the door." Ryan said, getting out and opening my door.

"Thanks Ryan." I said, puzzled by his gestures. As we reached my porch, I saw another envelope. "Not another one." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes on the spot of pink.

"They're just some weird love notes." I said, rolling my eyes. I snatched it from the book and felt something heavy dragging it down. Catching it just in time, I saw that a sheaf of paper was clipped to the envelope. Glancing at the page on top, I saw the words "Love Song" written across the top in familiar, straight handwriting. Reading through the lyrics printed under the music, I realized it was the song I had written the day before.

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

"What the…" I glanced at Ryan, who seemed very interested in his shoelaces.

Opening the envelope, I read the note.

_Kell-Bell,_

_So it wasn't the love song I was expecting. But I suspect there is some romantic meaning behind all of the sharp words and lush melodies, as usual. You know, the girl who wrote this is truly fantastic. _

_Love,_

_Me._

_P.S. Sharpay is sick of me sneaking into her room for her pink paper, so she gave me a stack of my own._

My jaw dropped. Was this for real? Sure, I had dreamed of this sort of thing, but it couldn't really be happening. Things like this didn't happen to me. I turned to Ryan, questions swirling around my head.,

"Like I said, it wasn't quite the song I was expecting." He shuffled from side to side nervously. "But I guess it technically is a love song." He laughed shakily. "But you know, the composer said she needed a reason to write a love song, so I guess she didn't have a good enough reason."

"You know, Ry, I think I might re-write this song." I said, closing the gap between us.

"Why?" He asked, putting his hands at my waist.

"Because I found my reason." I said, and we kissed.

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today_


End file.
